magicschoolbustvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic School Bus Episode Chronology
Season 1 #Gets Lost in Space - Solar System #For Lunch - Digestion #Inside Ralphie - Germs #Gets Eaten - Food Chains #Hops Home - Habitats #Meets the Rot Squad - Decomposition #All Dried Up - Desert Adaptation #In the Haunted House - Sound #Gets Ready, Set, Dough - Kitchen Chemistry #Plays Ball - Forces #Goes to Seed - Seeds #Gets Ants in its Pants - Ants #Kicks Up a Storm - Weather 373640-big-1.jpg|Gets Lost in Space: Solar System d106e2ce75ee9e9b304d78fcdf9998b1.jpg|For Lunch: Digestion fantastic voyage.jpg|Inside Ralphie: Germs MV5BNzE1MTM5ODYyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTg4NjQ2MjE@._V1_UY268_CR87,0,182,268_AL_.jpg|Gets Eaten: Food Chains MV5BNDc3OTYzMTcyNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjc4NjQ2MjE@._V1_UY268_CR87,0,182,268_AL_.jpg|Hops Home: Habitats 7982_1.jpg|Meets the Rot Squad: Decomposition 558e8640-d422-11e4-b270-001c23db86b0_08.jpg|All Dried Up: Desert Adaptation|link=All Dried Up Phantom of the Opera.jpg|In the Haunted House: Sound|link=In the Haunted House download.jpeg|Gets Ready, Set, Dough: Kitchen Chemistry|link=Gets Ready, Set, Dough 6ca4d65aae6be6ab647cc5eff42a921a.jpg|Plays Ball: Forces|link=Plays Ball cf61b5797700912a5c8386971ff175f9f691de64.jpg|Goes to Seed: Seeds|link=Goes to Seed ant bully.jpg|Gets Ants in its Pants: Ants|link=Gets Ants in its Pants weatherman.jpg|Kicks Up a Storm: Weather|link=Kicks Up a Storm Season 2 #Blows its Top - Volcanoes #Flexes its Muscles - Body Mechanics #The Busasaurus - Dinosaurs #Going Batty - Bats #Butterfly and the Bog Beast - Butterflies #Wet All Over - Water #In a Pickle - Microbes #Revving Up - Engines #Taking Flight - Flight #Getting Energized - Energy #Out of This World - Space Rocks #Cold Feet - Cold/Warm-Blooded Animals #Ups and Downs - Floating and Sinking MSB_S2_E1_470.jpg|Blows its Top: Volcanoes|link=Blows its Top musclebot.jpg|Flexes its Muscles: Body Mechanics|link=Flexes its Muscles 295a8d0ae5bff9d1c1f189b5b8286a04.jpg|The Busasaurus: Dinosaurs|link=The Busasaurus Bat Bus.jpg|Going Batty: Bats|link=Going Batty butterfly jeep.jpg|Butterfly and the Bog Beast: Butterflies|link=Butterfly and the Bog Beast Water Kids.jpg|Wet All Over: Water|link=Wet All Over micro-frizzle.jpg|In a Pickle: Microbes|link=In a Pickle tow bus.jpg|Revving Up: Engines|link=Revving Up MSB_S2_E9_314.jpg|Taking Flight: Flight|link=Taking Flight Mikey.jpg|Getting Energized: Energy|link=Getting Energized Bus Trek.jpg|Out of This World: Space Rocks|link=Out of This World 0.jpeg|Cold Feet: Warm/Cold-Blooded Animals|link=Cold Feet Gerri Poverri.jpg|Ups and Downs: Floating and Sinking|link=Ups and Downs Season 3 #In a Beehive - Honeybees #In the Arctic - Heat #Spins a Web - Spiders #Under Construction - Structures #Gets a Bright Idea - Light #Shows and Tells - Archaeology #Makes a Rainbow - Color #Goes Upstream - Migration #Works Out - Circulation #Gets Planted - Photosynthesis #In the Rainforest - Rainforest Ecology #Rocks and Rolls - Water Erosion #Holiday Special - Recycling beebus.jpg|In a Beehive: Honeybees|link=In a Beehive heat-peeper.jpg|In the Arctic: Heat|link=Heat Liznapped.jpg|Spins a Web: Spiders|link=Spins a Web Li Family.jpeg|Under Construction: Structures|link=Under Construction Theatrics of Magic School Bus.jpeg|Gets a Bright Idea: Light|link=Gets a Bright Idea Suposatron.jpg|Shows and Tells: Archaeology|link=Shows and Tells Rainbow frizzle.jpg|Makes a Rainbow: Color|link=Makes a Rainbow Salmon Bus.jpg|Goes Upstream: Migration|link=Goes Upstream Frizz Blood.jpg|Works Out: Circulation|link=Works Out chloroplast keesha.jpg|Gets Planted: Photosynthesis|link=Gets Planted MSB S3 E11 325.jpg|In the Rainforest: Rainforest Ecology|link=In the Rainforest Rocky school bus.jpg|Rocks and Rolls: Water Erosion|link=Rocks and Rolls Christmas.jpeg|Holiday Special: Recycling|link=Holiday Special Season 4 #Meets Molly Cule - Molecules #Cracks a Yolk - Eggs #Goes to Mussel Beach - Tidal Zones #Goes on Air - Air Pressure #Gets Swamped - Wetlands #Goes Cellular - Cells #Sees Stars - Stars #Gains Weight - Gravity #Makes a Stink - Smells #Gets Charged - Electricity #Gets Programmed - Computers #In the City - City Critters #Takes a Dive - Coral Reefs and Symbiosis molly cule.jpeg|Meets Molly Cule: Molecules|link=Meets Molly Cule eggcellent msb episode.jpg|Cracks a Yolk: Eggs|link=Cracks a Yolk Tidal School Bus.jpg|Goes to Mussel Beach: Tidal Zones|link=Goes to Mussel Beach extraodinairy.jpg|Goes on Air: Air Pressure|link=Goes on Air Walker-wetlands.jpg|Gets Swamped: Wetlands|link=Gets Swamped Villi.jpeg|Goes Cellular: Cells|link=Goes Cellular Bus nebula.jpg|Sees Stars: Stars|link=Sees Stars Gravity bus.jpeg|Gains Weight: Gravity|link=Gains Weight MSB S4 E9 124.jpg|Makes a Stink: Smells|link=Makes a Stink Magic wire bus.jpg|Gets Charged: Electricity|link=Gets Charged Digital skateboarding.JPG|Gets Programmed: Computers|link=Gets Programmed Magic Critter Bus.jpg|In the City: City Critters|link=In the City Coral Reef Bus.jpg|Takes a Dive: Coral Reefs and Symbiosis|link=Takes a Dive Category:Episodes Category:Episode Focusing on Phoebe Category:Life Science Episodes Category:Physical Science Episodes Category:Earth Science Episodes Category:Applied Science Episodes Category:Space Science Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Arnold Category:Episodes Focusing on Keesha Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Focusing on Carlos Category:Episodes Focusing on Wanda Category:Episodes Focusing on Ralphie Category:Episodes Focusing on Janet Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 2 Category:Season Premieres Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes Focusng on Liz Category:Epsiodes Focusing on the Bus